divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Ra
Goddess Ra - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using 6-6 build until further information is collected. Gear will be moved to their own pages at a later date. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Scorching Sunflare - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master Job: Ra Effect: A weak attack against all enemies that will do further damage over a short period of time. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, wich replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Ra) Hasina (Normal) Description Here. Max Level: 30 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Ra) Bennu (Normal+) Description Here. Max Level: 35 Attribute: Forest Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Ra) Rashida (Rare) The sun is warming, but it also burns. I, too, will burn those that oppose me. Max Level: 40 Attribute: Water Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 458; Def: 5615 (Ra) Nailah (S Rare) I hate dusk. I can feel the energy drain out of me. Max Level: 45 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: 72; Def: 709 Max Stats -- Atk: 693; Def: 8515 (Ra) Eshe (S Rare+) Death is a daily occurrence, but only Ra is reborn every day. Max Level: 50 Attribute: Fire Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 1073; Def: 12702 Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Ra characters Staff of First Light (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Rambone Staff (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Obelisk Staff (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Pillar Staff (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ocular Staff (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Ra characters Seasonal Halter Top (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Heron's Cami Top (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Serpent-skin Top (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Morning Top (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Pharaoh's Top (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Ra characters Bands of Authority (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Cat's Sleeves (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Serpent-skin Gloves (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Morning Rings (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Pharaoh's Gloves (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Ra characters Seasonal Skirt (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Beetle Skirt (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Serpent-skin Boots (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Morning Shoes (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Pharaoh's Boots (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Ra Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???